Anything For You Princess
by LittleRedOne
Summary: When staying at a muggle hotel with friends Ginny has to deal with a strange boy who won't leave her alone. Ginny/Seamus


**A/N:** This actually happened to me on my trip, the strange boy part.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters you recognize. 

* * *

"Never again will I set foot out of this hotel room alone!" I shout after storming into the room and slamming the door in my wake and walking up to Nick, Vicky and Jessa.

Some friends and me went on a road trip. A few nights in while they had ventured out to swim with out me I had left the room to ask the front desk a few questions. Biggest mistake I could have made.

"What's your problem, Gin?" Vicky asks.

"What's my problem? I'll tell you my bloody problem! I was just followed around for twenty minutes by some stupid boy who was under the ridiculous impression I wanted him there!"

"Oh you mean that boy you were talking to by the front desk?" Nick asks.

"You mean you saw me talking to him?" I bellow.

"Well yeah, how else would we know you were by the front desk?" Vicky asks, rather stupidly in my opinion.

"Let me rephrase that," I begin frustrated, "You mean you saw me talking to some strange boy, and LEFT ME THERE ALONE WITH HIM!?"

"Well, in all fairness we didn't know you wouldn't want to talk to him." Vicky says.

Oh they can really make me angry! "Where are Seamus and Jimmy?" I ask, still fuming. If they saw me with this boy and left me there too they will be sorry.

"Out on the balcony," Jessa says. I nod curtly and storm to the balcony doors, practically tearing them off the hinges in the process of getting through them.

"Did you, or did you not, see me talking to a boy down by the front desk?" I ask, trying to keep calm till I have an answer.

"I didn't, how 'bout you Seamus?" Jimmy answers shaking his head.

"I saw no such thing, you know very well if I saw you talking to some boy you don't know six hours from home I wouldn't just leave you there." Seamus replies angrily. I'm not sure, however, if he's angry I thought he'd leave me there or because I was talking to a boy I don't know.

"So who was he? Was he a cool kid at least?" Jimmy asks. My cheeks redden deeply in anger.

"I suggest you leave this balcony and my presence quickly, Jimmy. It won't be my fault if you stay and get hexed." I threaten. He immediately vacates his seat leaving Seamus and me on the balcony, doors closed firmly behind him in case I still decide I want to hex him.

"So, some guy's been bothering you?" Seamus asks with a protective tone of voice.

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one. He started talking to me and when I tried to walk away and go find you lot he followed. I headed straight for the pool, but wouldn't it figure you all had already left." I say bitterly. "It took me and extra five minutes to ditch him and get back to this room. I'm not leaving it alone again."

"I'm sorry Gin, if I had seen I would have come over. Why'd you think we would have seen that anyways, I mean, if you knew we were back here already?"

"Well Vicky, Jessa and Nick, the wonderful friends they are, had seen me with him, and just came back up to the room and left me there!"

"How about this, any time you want to leave the room I'll come with you. Any time at all, if you feel a sudden need for a run at three o'clock in the morning, I'm your go to guy." He suggests, trying to make me feel better, but I can still hear the protective undertone in his voice.

"I'll hold you to that Shay. Thank you though."

"Anything for you Princess, wouldn't want something bad to happen to ya would I? Who'd be my best friend then? Who'd I have to tease?" He asks pouncing on me and tickling me. I shriek with laughter and wiggle around underneath him, trying to get free.

Seamus always can cheer me up. As much as I love my other friends, Seamus is just different. He's so much more caring, protective, charming and handsome. Handsome, where'd that thought come from?

"So, how about that run then, my lovely knight-in-shining-armor?" I ask to distract my thoughts.

"Whatever you want Princess," he says smiling softly and shaking his head. "Let's go get changed in to more comfortable running clothes then we'll head out."

I quickly change and am now waiting by the door for Seamus before departing to go run.

We joke around a bit as we start out before falling into a comfortable silence. I take this time to observe him out of the corner of my eye. He looks good in just shorts and a tight tank top. I'd going running everyday if I could see him in that outfit each time. 

Again, I wonder where these thoughts are coming from. I guess he is a handsome guy. Sandy colored hair that's usually just left looking messy in a rather attractive way, light freckles on his face, sparkling blue-green eyes, a gorgeous lopsided grin, broad shoulders, slightly above average height and a fit, very well toned body.

I suppose that answers where those thoughts are coming from. Forget handsome, the boys bloody gorgeous. I wonder what it'd be like to kiss him…

"Hello again." I hear a voice I never wanted to hear again say.

"Hello." I say curtly, turning to Seamus for help.

"Who's your friend here? I know you said you were staying here with a lot of your friends." The boy from earlier, whose name I didn't catch, asks.

"My name's Seamus and who might you be?"

"Daniel." He responds. "Pleasure to meet you."

"So do you know Gin here? She hadn't mentioned seeing any friends here."

"Oh, no, I just meet her by the front desk earlier. She had been looking for you lot, I guess she found you. Which is good because she just disappeared on me."

"Maybe she disappeared for a reason?" Seamus suggests.

"Nah, she was enjoying talking to me, weren't you doll-face?" I look desperately to Seamus, pleading with my eyes for him to handle this so I won't have to talk to him.

"I wouldn't call her doll-face if I were you. She doesn't like it."

"Nonsense, she didn't mind me calling her doll-face earlier. Maybe it's just you she doesn't like calling her doll-face." Daniel responds smugly.

"You're right about one thing, she doesn't like me calling her doll-face." Seamus begins, and I watch Daniel's face get even smugger if that's possible. "That's just because I have other nick names for her though, and doll-face is a rather lame one."

"Like yours is any better"

"She enjoys mine far more than she enjoys yours I can guarantee. I don't know if it's because its any less lame or if it's coming from her boyfriend, but she enjoys it immensely." Oh Merlin, Seamus just said he was my boyfriend! I wonder if he wants to be. I certainly wouldn't mind calling him mine. Oh shut up! He just said that to help get Daniel off your back.

"You're her boyfriend? I doubt that. Why would she want something like you when she could have this?"

"Simple, I'm not a prat."

"You better watch what you say."

"No, I don't think I should. Now you listen here Daniel, you'll leave her alone. Pretend you didn't start to bother her. If I hear of you bothering her again before we leave this hotel you'll regret it immensely. Understood?"

Daniel didn't answer. He just huffed and stormed off.

"Thank you Seamus. I wouldn't have been able to handle him with out you."

"Come here Princess." Seamus commands in a whisper. I nod and step forward as he wraps his arms around me in a tight hug. "If he bothers you at all again just let me know, I don't care if he's a muggle, I'll pull my wand on him in a second for you."

I just nod against his chest, not really knowing what to say. 

"I think for the rest of the trip when we're outside the room we should act like a couple. That should really get him to lay off."

"Act like a couple how? And when we're inside our room?" I ask, my heart beating slightly faster.

"You know, holding hands, maybe a kiss on the cheek or two. And inside the room we can just act like we usually do, best friends."

"What if…what if I don't want to?" I ask shyly.

"What would kissing me on the cheek and holding my hand be that bad that you'd rather make yourself an easier target for dear old Daniel?" Seamus asked, hurt clear in his tone.

"No, not that Seamus," I reply hastily. "I meant, what if I don't want to act like just best friends in side the room? What if I want to hold hands there, kiss you on the cheek there, maybe even on the lips?" I say blushing and keeping my eyes determinedly on his chest.

Seamus doesn't respond and my heart sinks, I just ruined this friendship. Now what do I do? Before I could apologize or anything though, his hand gently lifts my chin, forcing me to look at his face. I'm relieved to see a broad grin and sparkling eyes.

"Anything for you Princess." He whispers before leaning down and capturing my lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **Review if you'd like. I recently learned you can reply to reviews (I'm new on here), so I plan to reply to any I get for any of my stories. 


End file.
